


【授翻/TRHP】那未知而遥远山林下的精灵之舞

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Seer Abilities, Time Travel, “Harry Potter is one murdering little shit of a Faerie”, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 理所当然的，这并不意味着汤姆曾有一刻会忘记他们相处中的反常之处。渐渐长大，对方投向自己那非人类的、渴望得到关爱的目光已难以计量。或者说，当你把两个漂亮可爱还半疯的小怪物放在没有成人监管下的同间房里......会发生什么后果呢？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	【授翻/TRHP】那未知而遥远山林下的精灵之舞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dance of Pixies Beneath Unknown and Faraway Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717276) by [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan). 



> 最重要预警打在前面：这篇攻受不明，自我沉迷之作，蛇蝎美人哈和人类巫师汤。其实我本人是坚决右位哈，一时脑热要了无差文的授权是被作者堪称天真烂漫的用词手法吸引，里面有大量童话与幻想元素，像是哈利波特版潘神迷宫，而且我个人真的很喜欢蛇蝎美人哈利；也很喜欢trhp孤儿院背景。非常绚丽的描写，当然弊端就是原文语法的使用是真的很任性XD。于是企图满足自己神奇的挑战欲要了授权…看看这种很意识流的英文同以意合特性著称中文的兼容性有多好（然后它就在电脑里躺了很久）…翻译的时间跨度很长，好几次想放弃…但是感谢小伙伴的鼓励！

自从这个年龄稍大的男孩一路上两脚踢个不停，高声尖叫着自己要是留在那儿就会错过狂欢节，被粗暴拖拽进孤儿院里，哈利总是给汤姆留下古怪的印象。不久后，哈利就被扔进了汤姆的房间，因为人们宣称怪胎就该跟怪胎待在一起。那时汤姆六岁，哈利八岁，两个人都到了足够大的年龄，互相能将对方视作自己眼里的怪象：汤姆内心冷酷，且对这个世界怀有愈发强烈的怒火，渴望品尝复仇的滋味；而哈利不修边幅，一刻也静不下来，他的行动充满野性，而比之恐怖更甚的是他的更为野性难驯的心。大多数人都会说他们都很疯狂。起初尽管汤姆被年长男孩蓬乱的黑发和淬了毒般的眼神吓到，再加上对方行走的姿态像是套着人类躯壳的动物，而经常说着不明所以的话，很快他就发现自己被护在对方羽翼之下，不论他是否愿意。这都是强加在他身上的：哈利口中颇具安抚性质的奇言怪语，以及那具爬上曾经还独属他一人床上的温热躯体。以上种种待遇，哈利从未给予别人。

出于某些原因，哈利是第一个给他讲睡前故事的人，而汤姆的表现如同所有那些听到了自以为是愚蠢幼稚之物的孩子：嗤之以鼻，强压怒意，尽管他有那么点情不自禁地想象那板球运动里操作巧妙的一轮未得分的投球，或是锯下自己双手的公主的故事。过不了多久，他开始欣赏这些角色，并期待着午夜时分的悲剧、讲究策略的故事，还有正义对抗邪恶的传说，这种期待方式是对成年人坚持此类传说是真实存在着的荒谬且拙劣的演绎，也是汤姆心知肚明何为真实的直接模仿，不过这没有关系，毕竟最终决定胜利花落谁家的只有力量。也是哈利，赐予他不经意的肢体接触，而这都是这么多年来他不曾感受过的。哈利轻触他的手，拍拍他的脑袋，含着狡黠而得意的笑意在他仔细梳理整齐的发际线落下亲吻，不一会儿又用一只手把它们揉得乱七八糟。当汤姆怒不可遏时，他对整个世界都怀着满腹怨忿，因为除了恨意，这个世界没给他留下半分，他所付出的全部只能换来丑陋憎恶，是哈利把手放在他的肩膀上，给他短暂而频繁的拥抱。打从汤姆很小、很小的时候起，自从盘踞在心的魔鬼开始窃窃私语，他就从来没有被这么温柔的对待过，而汤姆也不确定该如何做出反应。

不久，他就完全不在意对方的古怪了。在思想交流与相处模式里，两个人达成了一种奇怪且不自然的和谐。汤姆还带着点顽童任性，哈利却更温柔。而汤姆并不讨厌。

这当然不意味着汤姆曾有一刻会将他们相处中的反常之处忘于脑后。两人渐渐长大，对方投向自己那非人类的、渴望得到关爱的目光已难以计量。

汤姆曾亲眼见到哈利像断了线的玩偶那般倒在地上，而后慢慢站起来，瞳孔扩散，雾气蒙蒙，口中重复念叨着预言的韵文，那些预言不知为何总能在一周内化为现实。他曾看见他于围栏和围墙上轻盈地舞蹈，保持着不可思议的平衡，像只猫一样从屋顶上一跃而下，他还经常央求着汤姆加入进来。他感到另一个男孩在睡梦中颤抖，那时两个人躺在黑暗房间里同一张老旧发霉的床上，他常常梦见陌生奇怪的生物，而它们的名讳由哈利娓娓道来。在哈利密切的、充满保护欲的注视下，他在女王、骑士和身着玫瑰花裙的少女间周转。他饿得发痛，那是因为哈利经常为他们偷来一点额外的食物，而在极少情况下他会失手被抓，无法脱身，那么当天两个人的食物厨子都不会给——众所周知，汤姆和哈利这两个独立特行的怪胎总是形影不离，无论哈利做了什么事，汤姆总会掺上一脚。当哈利夜里从摇摇晃晃的窗户爬进他们的房间，双颊通红，指上满是烧伤，闻起来就像血与汗。汤姆尝过哈利的肌肤，因为哈利生气时总会咬他，而汤姆所能找到最好的复仇方式就是，咬回来。

他感受过，夜间沐浴逡巡过自己后背的手指，熟睡时蒙上的被子，操持着异国语言对他发出警告的嘶声；街上对他们指指点点的人；男人的拳头落在女人掌掴过的同一块位置；破皮的膝盖；寒冷的夜里便将颤抖的身子紧紧相挨，而若夜晚气温较高，两人近乎赤裸，依旧紧贴在一起，尽管他们感觉好像是被酷暑的炽火焖烤；皮肤因饱经日晒而发红，而轻若蝶翼的亲吻让他双颊绯红滚烫；绿头发的女人为他戴上花环，穿云裂石之音让他耳鸣不止；书籍使他心有戚戚，而千万次交往互动炼就他对这世界的冷硬心肠，唯有见到哈利危险诡谲的面孔忽而露齿一笑，倏尔便融进一滩燃烧着的荒废的梦境泥潭里。

在一些夜里，于两人共同的梦中看见可怕的事物，他惊悸地喊叫，却只看见哈利对他微笑。清晨睡意朦胧地伸手寻找另一个人，而对方的手早就向他伸来。白天，看到哈利被别人取笑戏弄，他赫然而怒，怒火仿佛有了自己跳荡的生命，那些欺负哈利的人尖叫着被掀翻在地。晚上，哈利把他拉到身旁，告诉他白天里他所使用的的正是魔法，而且哈利也会。于是往后更多的夜晚时光都在哈利魔法所驱的火花间渡过，又或者，他旁观哈利与蛇交流，那些蛇都来自经孤儿院奇迹般打理完善的花园里。日子穿过雨后浸润金色晨曦的湿软薄雾，翩然而去，又在他舌尖一点甜露上和风中柳叶簌簌声中萦回。青春期的影子在哈利身上冒头了，这个曾经只比汤姆高一点点的娇小男孩，开始抽枝生芽。他的嗓音不再如童声稚嫩，却依然如蜂蜜般甜美，而那凌乱的鸦羽般的头发，在他最不经意的时刻被护工强行剪去了。

他总是万事都预先猜测一番。汤姆和哈利对一切都心存怀疑，这使两人间建立起某种奇特的信任。

汤姆警觉又好奇地看着一只猫头鹰降落在窗沿，尽管秋寒渐浓，他们依旧没有关窗，它就这样从敞开的窗户飞进，带来一封写着哈利名字的信。哈利的阅读能力向来就是初学者水平，而汤姆是两人中的文化担当，他在校成绩优异，求知若渴，基本摒弃了其余社交活动。沃尔孤儿院里的孤儿们就读的学校在哈利眼里毫无价值的地方，他根本不屑屈尊去上，因而没有人对汤姆的怪异之处有充分的了解。在学校里，他得以成功保持住一副好学生的温驯人设，并且定下各种琐碎目标——无论它们能否在未来派上用场——以上二三，哈利都毫无了解的兴趣。

于是，他成了先读信的那个，而一阅读完毕，他立刻如堕冰窖，仿佛还在很远的凛冬抢先一步到了。他遍体生寒，因为哦这完全是他没有想过也没有准备的事情哈利是他的救赎哈利是他藏身的伴侣这里是他们小小的天堂当他们如此满足混乱扭曲对这个待他们不公的世界充满怒火将按自己的意愿重塑它谁敢从中作梗谁敢但是，如果他们之间的距离近得不足以互相依靠对方的呼吸而活那他们到底如何才能做到呢。

哈利把他拉到床上，抱着他躺好，而等汤姆想办法把信的内容告诉哈利的时候已经过了一个礼拜。在那之后的第二天，一个穿着打扮得像是他们梦中拙劣模仿人类服饰的生物的男人出现了，要求同哈利讲话。单独。哈利不是唯一一个对这个放肆的要求发出怒吼的人，而方圆百里内的群蛇仅仅因为他们的愤怒纷纷从灌木丛底爬出来。那个自称邓布利多的人让步了，汤姆留下。他们坐着，紧紧相挨，脚踝缠在一起，聆听一大堆谁也没信、也不打算去信的谎言。即使邓布利多镇静地坚持哈利会在那里学到更多知识、他的魔法能得以丰益，苦口婆心地劝导这个十一岁的男孩离开这个简陋灰暗的孤儿院去霍格沃茨就读，他们也不为所动。邓布利多临走前还收到一句威胁警告，沮丧与震惊溢于言表，汤姆强迫一个孤儿相信他是一位非常重要的贵客，是需要人给送到门口的，于是她停下当下的劳作，领着他一路下楼，到了大门她行着屈膝礼，口中不停念着各种无意义的琐屑小事和感恩，感谢这位富有的绅士对这所衰败的孤儿院捐赠资金。

好几天后第二封信来了。汤姆连读也不读，而哈利绝口不提。很显然，在两人的生活信并不需要存在。那天晚上，在梦境里，他们落进了一个银色篝火晚会，然后和一位有着太阳色彩的头发和狐狸耳朵的女人跳舞。醒来时，躺在床边地板上的信也消失不见，所以两人完全不放在心上，而是继续他们的日常，和任何一对奇异的双人组一样行动。汤姆去上学；哈利则无影无踪，直到汤姆放学回来才现身。接着两人躺在床上，交谈并无实质语意的话。哈利常常谜语迭出，而汤姆则说一些课堂里的算术难题。他们都沉浸在困惑的快乐里，嘴角沾着果汁干掉的糖渍，那是因为哈利洗劫了农产市场的货架，而谁都没有发现。他们在床上度过下午时光，互相开玩笑、讲故事，交换半真半假的威胁，还有死去的昆虫，它们色彩斑斓的翅膀支离破碎，触须也七零八落，在碾成碎片前被他们救下。用过一顿不太美好的晚餐——炸土豆块、有点老的沙拉、面包和寡淡无味的茶，他们飞快地逃出监视的目光，在宵禁前去往公园。哈利爬到树上，然后跳下来，手里拿着的东西微微发亮。他们步履艰难地回到孤儿院，当天夜晚汤姆的梦里，他们脸上画着银面，缀着钻石，身着蜘蛛丝织成的燕尾服，在树林间奔跑。他们追逐磷火幽蓝的光，哈利在两人身后将星星播撒。

第二天，又来了一封信，当哈利抓住它想丢弃不理时，信变成血红色蹦到半空。汤姆大喊一声，哈利挡在他前面，信在空中扭动弯曲化成一张嘴的形状，开始严厉地教训他们。它说哈利必须去霍格沃茨就读，否侧后果自负，汤姆感到一阵无望的愤怒。他恨它，鄙夷它，连同它背后的势力，在他怨毒的瞪视里，这封信发出一声濒死的尖叫，突然燃烧起来。哈利为这出闹剧兴奋地旋转，挂在汤姆身上，柔声低语，但汤姆无法动弹，直到最后一簇火苗消失不见，徒留一缕青烟飘出窗户。而送信的猫头鹰早就飞走了，再未回来过。

哈利也许会以凶蛮、防卫过激的方式对待那些想把他们分开的念头，歇斯底里地将他们混乱糟糕、支离破碎却最终心满意足的生活维持下去，这样他就能继续预见天气与死亡，继续在晚上把汤姆搂在身边，而汤姆达成目的的方法更加理性，非常人类，并且充满怨恨。为了在一起，哈利不吝啬采取难言的手段，汤姆曾经在他眼睛里看到过占有欲的微光，还有某些夜晚手指上沾染的鲜血与泪水——这意味着另一个试图分开他们的可憎的权威人士消失了。汤姆也会做同样的事，并从了解他的所作所为里汲取异常扭曲的满足感。他才是两人里需要这份快感的那个，因为哈利从未有过什么真正的需求。他不仅占有欲强烈，还特别容易嫉妒，如果形势所需，他还能展现出非人类的疯狂。他要独占哈利，还要保证一切都按他喜欢的方式进行。

那个晚上，他们好几个小时都缠在一起，没有说话，却知道他们站在正确的世界里脱轨的一方，这种认知相当愉快。

当好几封信送来，几个男人和女人在汤姆放学后敲响他们的门，哈利弓起背发出嘶声，把汤姆拉到背后，在门打开的之前用力拽着他一起跳出窗户。汤姆吓坏了，紧紧抱住哈利，他以为这就是他最后几秒的人生了。而哈利以异于生物的优雅落在草地上，毫发无损。即使被拉着从花饰繁复的铁篱笆空隙里爬出，汤姆仍然扒在他身上，哈利浅蜜色的皮肤因为粗暴的动作被刮得泛红。

追逐并没有持续很久，而当他们精疲力尽，却惊恐地发现男男女女朝他们靠近。汤姆几乎无法抑制自己愤怒的泪水——这是他唯一一种哭泣。他为这种收场方式而暴怒，他想要让山河社稷倾塌，浓烟四起、万物停滞，光芒从各处住宅里消失，从人们的眼睛里黯淡，天堂般梦幻的模糊永远不敢妄自湮灭。他们生来便是如此无拘无束的人，绝不该被轻易桎梏，这不公的世界！他满眼含着的几欲夺眶而出的泪水并没有被哈利忽视，汤姆能这么肯定，是因为对方的眼眸已变作一片暗沉的乌绿，仿若无尽松林，能让孩子们迷失其间，永远不会被找到——他们早就被饥肠辘辘的蜘蛛裹进蛛网，吸吮干净，徒余欲望的干瘪空壳。一个女人走上前来对他们说话，但谁也没有分给她任何一点注意。哈利在他手下的肌肤是热的，而汤姆讨厌自己冰冷的皮肤。他总是更容易被伦敦阴暗多雨、寒冷刺骨的天气所影响。下雪时，他总会借穿哈利的外套，因为自己那件破旧的衣服不足以御寒，而哈利裸露的手臂上连根汗毛都不会动。哈利从来都是凌驾于天气之上，而汤姆就孱弱得令自己烦躁，在压倒性的自然因素面前，他不过是一具肉体凡胎。汤姆心思漫游到天际，勉强注意到一个男人在说话，接着感到自己的手脚松开了，他对那个女人吐唾沫，然后爬起来，一条腿跨出半步，把重心放在它上面，挡在哈利前面。哈利仍然躺在地上，一动不动。他怒视着她，脚后跟钉在地上，保护哈利。

他曾经面对过成年人、陌生人、霸凌者，还有不知好歹的愚蠢低能的孩子、偏心的老师、邓布利多，以及他清醒时拒绝承认其存在性的梦中魇魔。他没把这个女人放在心上，对付穿着制服，一头浅褐色卷发，铜色的眼睛，她伤痕斑斑的手死死攥着一根苍白的棍子，带着戒指的手指关节发白。他曾正面凝视着由泥巴、树皮、青藤和人类牙齿组成的生物，并和他们在绿草如茵的小山丘下跳舞。他之前就为哈利而战，而如今不是孩子气的时候——是时候亮出獠牙，让怒火席卷了。

显然，她也不怎么看得起他们。下一秒，他重新跌回冰冷的地面，一半身子伏在哈利身上，愉悦地看着火焰如他所愿燃起，火舌一路舔舐她的头发，很快蔓延到头皮，直到其中一个身着制服的男人用不知从哪降落的雨水将其浇灭。

继他们本人后，又发现了另外通晓魔法的人，而且对方并非用虚幻的可怖烈焰点燃他们所有物的邓布利多，他要不是他们的敌人的话，哈利和汤姆会非常兴奋的。那个女人尖叫不止，男巫安抚她，又一次尝试和他们说话，而暗色定定地袭上哈利的双眸。残暴的血光在他们周围生出圈圈热浪，两人肌肤相触的，一开始汤姆能感到烧伤的刺痛，接着就是麻木。一束熟悉的蓝光开始出现，他看见舞蹈的影子显映于附近建筑物的砖墙。恐慌击中了他，哈利原地抽搐了一分钟，然后猛地挣脱开，一声邪恶的、非人类的嗥叫从他的嘴里倾泻而出。一切都在电光石火间，明亮的白光闪动，幽绿的鬼火在歌唱，一团云雾般的蒲公英绒毛风精灵尖叫，而哈利翠绿的眼睛灼灼生辉，仿佛一头猛虎困在了幼猫的身体里。

汤姆喘着气醒来，他脑袋里装满恐惧与愤怒，皮肤好像被肾上腺素针刺不止。他们都回到房间里，躺在床上，他警惕地张望，发现哈利假装还在沉睡。汤姆看的出来，因为哈利睡着时才会真的一动不动，而现在他的呼吸很沉重，脚趾在床单下蠕动。但他什么也没说，这只是哈利的风格。他们的腿紧密纠缠在一起，对方的肌肤不再滚烫，而汤姆也不再感觉自己冻僵了。他的嘴巴发干，舌头肿胀，但这是他习以为常的晨起状态，而非脱离日常轨道的某种暗示。先前灼烧过的地方逐渐脱离麻木，有那么一刻他思索着这是否只是一个仅他所见的、稀奇的梦，不与哈利共享，也没有月光下的生灵，然后他翻过身，哈利假装睡熟的吐息洒在他颈窝，手臂环过他的腰，即使是出于睡眠状态的动作，他恰好瞟见一缕灰烟从一只嘶声尖叫的信上飘过，在地板上留下污迹；一根苍白的木棍倚在他们衣橱柜门边。

他闭眼，沐浴在哈利的呼吸里，梦见尖耳朵的孩童有着高亢的嗓音，没有过问他的姓名，也没有用甜言蜜语哄诱他说出测试的答案，他们同他玩耍起来。哈利在旁观看，和一位猫眼女人站在一起，在他身畔还有一个女人，她美丽的红发浓烈得如同太阳，眼睛和哈利一样翠绿。

两年的光阴也毫无波澜地匆匆掠去，哈利更加执着于让两人形影不离，现在开始跟着汤姆去学校，他躲在校园里的树上直到放学铃声敲响。周末，他们完全沉迷于探索各种暗巷小道，将小得可怜的花园阳台洗劫一空；于梦境中大快朵颐金色果实，清醒时陷入关于领地意识的口角与争端。哈利的牙齿比以往更锋利，而汤姆执着小刀。夜幕降临，他们躺在公园小溪间，对行人牵着的狗吠叫，或是从窗口俯瞰街道上车水马龙，对他们的所在之地，他们怨恨，却又恋慕。汤姆从未对来信或是那些身着制服的人提起只言片语，而是冷漠地注视他们梦里的阴影也向现实侵袭。生着长手臂的矮胖生物、蜘蛛腿女人、有小巧翅膀的孩子，在一闪而过的阴影中显现，而当他仔细看去，却又无影无踪。

他敏锐地意识到，如果换作是三年前，他年纪尚小，这些东西就能让他又怒又怕，掉下残酷嗜血的眼泪。曾经叫他惊恐的事，现在他置之不理。他的克制在塌陷，一切都很好。这似乎是哈利带来的改变。

哈利吻过他一次，在他的嘴上而不是脸颊、鼻子或是天晓得他脸上另外哪个位置——完全随哈利情绪的高涨或是一时的兴起。这只是一个啄吻，轻柔缓慢。虽然汤姆只有十岁，但他们夜夜相拥的姿势有了很大变化。他咬他的目的渐渐不是打架，更多则是出于品尝血与肉的欢欣。眩晕无力的早晨他紧握的手，那未经修剪的指甲与纤长、烧伤的指尖，从此有了更多含义。手指抚摸他耳朵和头发，比从前少了些手足情谊，取而代之的是日渐增长的少年情欲与本能，哈利将他们的小指相缠，把他的头发别到耳后，以上种种都逐渐融入寻常生活习惯的一部分。他任他们之间的关系发展，任其扭曲盘绕而不施以刻意干涉；它于周末哈利带给他的可可牛奶里茁壮成长，又在炎炎夏日时两人卷高短裤从而贴合在一起的膝盖间生得葱茏而可爱。夜里，他们在离篝火更近、也离彼此更近的地方跳舞。汤姆想回吻，可他从没有真正鼓起勇气。适应哈利展现出的荒诞爱意是一码事，而叫他自降身份迈出这一步则是另一码风马牛不相及的事。

他甚至都不知道自己会做出什么。

十二月猝不及防地来到跟前：譬如簌簌霜雪突袭未曾防备的花朵、刺骨的寒冷与滚烫的肌肤、手织外套与针织兜帽。汤姆浑身包裹着刚依葫芦画瓢学来的不会烫伤的火焰，同逃往地下准备冬眠的蛇道别，然后和哈利挤成一团缩在床里，毯子盖住膝盖，饥肠辘辘的流浪猫蜷缩在他们腿间，以躲避护工的注意。这时他们的触碰自然而然蒙上隐秘之色，接着，距离他生日前不久，另一封信来了，和之前那封一样。唯一的区别，便是这回用花体字写在地址上方的名字是他的。第一笔总是吸饱墨水，而后浅淡的墨迹蛛网般在厚厚的纸页上飞舞，就好像哈利沿手指画下针脚的线条时落在苍白嶙峋的指关节上的标记，墨痕留在纸上，就仿佛留在他皮肤上。哈利把信递给他，他嘘声驱赶蜷在他膝盖下的姜黄色斑纹小母猫，让自己以更直的坐姿读信。她蹿出窗户，一溜烟在屋檐下不见了。

他不知道是什么时候做出的决定，允许猫和蛇一起待在他们的房间，也不知道它们是怎么上来的。和蛇不同，他和哈利都没有把猫带进房间，可他没法说自己介意。尽管屋外寒意凛冽，他们却留窗户大开。总之，只需一个念头，大部分的寒冷就无法入侵他的睡梦，他只管留个心眼就行。

于是他打开信，过目一遍早就看过的内容时，心里却琢磨起几年前的今天所发生过的事，只是收信人的署名变了。我们欢迎汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔就读霍格沃茨魔法学院。他想知道那些巫师是否注意到这封信，并认为他很特殊。他不知道邓布利多是否看着它，然后才用比平时更久的时间提笔落款，他会不会想起自己。他不知道除却那两个巫师外，且稍有点年岁的甚至会不会记得他的名字，或者说他整个人。他不知道，在哈利出手后，他们会不会压根就查无此人了。他从没问及细节，总是想要什么，就得到什么，而且非常肯定，那根本不会成为心头之患。揪着细枝末节毫无意义，说句实话，除了自己和哈利，那些涉事人员的性命与他毫不相干。

接着他又想，自己是不是真的在意这些问题的答案。他已经意识到，为什么过去哈利受到的那封信会让他们两个都郁闷至深，原因在于它要求着两人离开彼此，斩断他们之间那古怪的小友谊，然后各自抽枝散叶。但他们早就在乱世里找到一隅小小的安宁：逃离社会，立于其之上，静悄悄策划着如何用最好的办法将它剥皮拆骨，看看他们能不能予以重塑。他想他们从未真的说出口过，可他相当肯定，两人都喜欢将自己当作找到了栖身之地，搂在一起，如此不同的两个人却又相似宛如一人，等候爆发的来临，夷平整个世界，让它回到蕃息初起的土地。所以回归正题，要怎样处理这封来信，因为他突然萌生一个念头，这一次再也没有分离的威胁，哈利已经收到霍格沃滋的入学邀请，像哈利这样天赋卓成的人，那份邀请也肯定依然生效？他意识到，这次他们可以一起去，而且所有那些会魔法的大人们坚称他们应该掌握的东西，他们可以一起学。他想象着被安置在别的房间里的画面，一扇截然不同的窗户敞开，野猫和寒风都不得侵入；睡在其他床上，哈利的床位与他相对，因为倘若霍格沃茨真如邓布利多几年前所言那般宏伟，那么大概每个学生都能得到自己的床；他们也不会散发淡淡的尘埃和汗水的气味。他不知道课堂会是怎样的，魔法科目取代算术、历史和劳作，而他也会从零起步，在那里，不会有人窃窃私语，讨论这个聪颖的可怜孤儿。有丰富的食物，可供他吃到吐；整座图书馆的书籍都让他阅读，还有成堆都新朋友。

这些念头让他觉得恶心，他思绪翻涌，厌恶。他觉得另一个房间将会离他而去，不同的床铺将空无一人，而那个谁也不会知道他是孤儿的地方会让他失去那脆弱精致的人格面具，有了人格面具，他能演好天赋异禀的好学生，费尽心机克服自己的寒酸境遇。他已经谨慎地戴着它度过了漫长的时光，充分发挥其作用。它很有用，他不希望失去。汤姆已经表现得像个彬彬有礼的优等生，学校里所有他有意迎合的小孩都绕着他打转，接着给予其他孤儿院孩童以频频警示，提醒他们时刻记住为什么不要去找楼上那两个怪胎的麻烦。一想到要继续他的伪装，讨好那么多人，只是单单闪过就叫他疲倦。特别是他其实可以选择待在这儿，他向来不屑于在哈利面前披上那层伪装，毕竟，刻意营造的脆弱假象和温顺可爱的表情在对方那儿并不起效。哈利对汤姆的第一条评价，就是他的怒火惊心动魄，是独一无二的，对方清清楚楚这么说过。矫饰在对方面前毫无意义，而哈利也以同等的态度回馈他，和别人不一样。当他对孤儿院的护工们说话，他们会生气；当他态度恶劣，小女孩们便哭起鼻子来；教区牧师不希望他问问题，或是做些怪事。但是哈利，会静静目睹汤姆随心所欲，听他在人离去的背后骂些粗言秽语，他根本不会放在心上。

他站起身，把厚重的信封连同内容物一起扔出窗外，看着它飘落在大街上，很快被反复践踏，留满泥泞的靴印，泡在半化的雪泥里，哈利赞赏地柔声低语，两条手臂缠上他的肩膀，汤姆挫败地觉得自己变得渺小却安心，这让他很不自在，他不知道或许自己太过依赖哈利，要是以后这变成他的弱点该怎么办；或许他需要的是旁人的畏惧，这是他轻易就能攫取的当头优势。接着他记起灼痛的热意和带翅膀的人们在血红色的砖石上翩然起舞，便意识到这些杂念的愚蠢，将它们摒弃了。也许终有一天，哈利真的成为他的软肋，但他告诉自己，为了那种力量，这很值得，再者，他也不要一个当他在自己与快乐和健康毫不沾边的可悲生活里找不到一丝活下去的意义时，能供他打骂或者依托的对象。

和上次情况不同，没有其他的信件寄来，邓布利多也没有登门劝导他们。这让汤姆相信，那个巫师是真的记得他们。或许他再也不想要他们了，或许他怕了，或许现在每个人都知道不要来干涉他们。这些认知让他的脉搏喜悦地加快，每度过一个杳无音信的日子，胜利感就越是填满他的内心。他和哈利一定给那个魔法世界留下了鲜明的印象——他们永远都不会加入其中。

他长到十二岁，流言开始纷飞，说是这块大陆将发生什么大事。有一天，哈利躺在他们的床上颤抖，当他没有紧闭眼睛时，汤姆能看到他的眼睛灰蒙蒙的，漆黑的瞳仁扩得很大。他自言自语，而汤姆总是写下来，因为他知道如果能破解这些黑字，有一条信息等着他。这不是好兆头，但汤姆视若无睹。哈利很快就下床了，孤儿院护工被告知哈利生过病。这个奇特的、生了一张非人面孔的少年也会抱恙，得知此事，每个人看上去都高兴极了。一直以来，汤姆小时候偶尔也会小感小冒，或是发起高烧，饿得发痛，可哈利从未有卧病在床，大汗淋漓，呼吸急促的模样。这让同在一片屋檐下的孤儿们觉得他像个普通人，他们对那天发生的真相一无所知。吃早餐时，孩子们再次开始直视他们的眼睛，他们走去学校的路上，几个同在念书的甚至更情愿向他们问好。昙花一现的脆弱却让别人以为自己能与他们相提并论了，汤姆不知道自己有何感受。但他知道，他得给很多人点颜色瞧瞧，以矫正事态，没有人可以用那种态度对他们说话，仿佛他们只是社会的害虫。接着他又动手迫害了更多人，只是为了听到哈利的笑声。

他十三岁了，正和哈利那时候一样，他开始飞快窜个。四肢骤然伸长开去，他总是处于疲劳与阴郁状态，与其说是愤怒的正常孩童，他更杀气腾腾，狂热地渴望着血与痛。他开始慢慢抛弃在校时的礼貌，无论如何，没有一个孩子值得他在意。在他眼里，他们跟死人并无二致。他唯一要讨好的只有老师。哈利柔软的、几乎嘲弄的温柔变得更强硬且大胆，在变化的过程中，能感觉到生在那苍白、布满战后伤疤的脸上如森林般铬绿色的眼睛。他依然不知道还怎么回应，所以他只是将哈利赤裸裸的喜爱和随之而来的动作悉数接受。没人看的时候，他们手牵手，汤姆几乎心不在焉地想到如果他们当初加入了巫师界，他们会不会得到更好的接纳，又或者，还是和当下一样无所区别。

然而他不后悔他的选择，而且永远也不会。

另一场战争的号角已经吹响。正如哈利所预见。在他们的梦境中，哈利把他连同猫眼女孩一起偷走了，汤姆注意到女孩总是用灰色鳞片与玫瑰花妆点自己，还有一对双胞胎，他们有歪斜的山羊一样的瞳孔，皮肤仿佛受星光照耀，皆赤身裸体。他们坐在远离喧闹和舞蹈的地方，交换着预言和耀眼，喝着亮蓝色的蜜酿，吃葡萄和烤焦了的鱼。汤姆并不很确定，为何这些生灵对他的世界了解颇多，他也不想知道。只是把疑问投进篝火，注视蓝焰点亮哈利的面庞，将他的脸分成明与暗。此刻，哈利凌乱的头发已经长过双肩，赋予他近乎女性的妩媚，汤姆想知道他若是编起辫子会是什么模样。今晚的谈话结束，他们就一直跳到月亮西沉，旭日初升，醒来时他们肢体相缠，汤姆长手长脚，笨拙滑稽，小心克制，而哈利的纤细如蜘蛛足，定格在某种独属于被迫塞进人类皮囊的野生动物的姿态。尖锐的指甲嵌进他的大腿，他慢慢地、不情愿地起床。

几个月后，空袭开始。他们坐在床上放声大笑，竖起耳朵倾听崩塌与尖叫声，和其他人一起躲在从地表挖出的避难所。稍带苦涩地意识到蛇的数量变少了，有些猫也不来了。不过那只斑纹小橘猫还会出现，汤姆给她起名，叫罗丝·安尼尔特，就是他们睡梦中聊天的灰鳞女孩的名字，昵称是安妮。这么多出现过的猫里，汤姆最喜欢她。她每次来，汤姆都认真考虑不让她回那一片废墟的街道去算了。然而他不确定这是慰藉还是囚禁，所以他没有付诸行动，但他时刻期望她能远离危险，他加入魔法，好让自己知道她会听话的。他年满十四，她依然前来拜访。他出生的十二月，蒙上了一层凝结的荣光与毁灭，噩耗每日都会降临在街道，哈利开始不停拉扯他的衣服，而滚烫的身体在床单下紧紧相贴，让他们温暖安适。夜晚，他们在阴影里潜行，恐吓小孩子，在暗巷狩猎，等到哪个看起来足够虚弱的人孤身出现，哈利就能从他们的钱包里偷点什么，最好是食物。他们总是饥肠辘辘，从各种方面来说。

十六岁的哈利开始吸引街上人们的侧目，有男有女，他们注意到他奇异的五官和姣好的面容，而汤姆轻而易举就成功劝服哈利少抛头露面。他像是一只幽魂，他们一走进学校操场，顷刻便从汤姆身边融化不见，也只会为他现身。说来令人毛骨悚然，他竟如此轻易地接受了这个事实：他的生活依靠于一个眼含凶光的男孩，压根不会关心活人被压烂在建筑物之下。他们花了好几个小时避开人群，躲进昔日绿草丰茂、而今满是烟尘、碎瓦和雪泥的公园，喷泉再也不会歌唱没因为它们早就毁于一旦。春天来临，幼芽从灰黑色的融雪里探出头，给天空增添一丝微薄的暖意，营造出虚假的安宁，几乎让所有人都相信一切都好，斑猫罗丝·安妮尔特再也没有回来，他们找不到她，后来一只黄棕相间的猫取而代之，可汤姆从没中意过它。他们都未曾提及任何关于他们的世界究竟会怎样的话，除了拿它开玩笑，然后笑成一团。有时候哈利把汤姆从无梦的睡眠里唤醒，他脸颊潮湿，察觉到这点他僵硬了。他总是十分擅长装作镇定，他为此那么发狠地努力，以至于他甚至骗过了自己。  
而同时，哈利开始整理他们房间里的东西，除了他们赢来的第一根苍白的魔杖，还找到了更多，汤姆不知道魔杖的主人发生了什么，但通过哈利指尖新添的烧伤和经常未洗的头发散发的血味，不难猜出一二。一箱藏书，用异国文字编撰，破碎的书页间夹着精灵尘，纸页因年岁久远而窸窣作响，画满风华正茂的古希腊神衹，还有古朴的民谣，粗劣与俊逸共存。很多珠宝、金足链和耳环，水滴形红宝石，破损的黑云母项圈，两件成套的蛛丝大衣，分别涂有霞光，与星光和白骨的颜色。干枯的玫瑰、雏菊、紫罗兰、鼠尾草、剪秋萝、兜状荷色牡丹、毛地黄、蒲公英、迷迭香、千里光、甜草和三叶草；一组趾骨收集，来自于一些汤姆并不感兴趣的未知生物；一排被钉子刺穿的昆虫和蛛形纲动物，它们的完好程度各有差异：有些不见了腿，翅膀断裂，有些稍微被压瘪了，还有一些则完好无损，甲虫的翅膀闪闪发光，而飞蛾的翅膀摸起来触感柔软；几块碎玻璃，有的边缘光滑，有的异常锋利；小袋子里装满了精巧的小石头，他认不出缝制袋子的布料，绣有珠串和姓名首字母。

他也开始收集汤姆的所有物：从科尔夫人办公室偷来的汤姆的纸质资料，一只陌生的挂坠盒，汤姆对它毫无印象，但一天夜里哈利把它挂在他的脖子上，贴着锁骨处布满咬痕的单薄皮肤，它莫名地仿佛生来就该待在那儿。也是那一晚，他终于回吻了哈利。他厌倦了整日的轰炸警笛和又惊又惧的时候，双腿缠上哈利的，把他拉低，脑子里想着这么做的理由不是其他，而是自己的欢悦。当哈利的舌头覆上他的，窒息的感觉消失了，于是再难以分心另作他想，吞下千百句满足的快慰的呻吟，将哈利贴着他大腿露出的惑人的微笑珍藏。

第二天早晨，他们在精灵国度，此后，怪异可怖地活下去。


End file.
